Magneto's Hard Choices
by Ayashe
Summary: Find out how Magneto does it!


Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway shape or form, own X-Men:Evolution, sadly as it is. I really, REALLY wish I did, if you know how to, I envy you.  
  
Authors note: Ok, as everyone that has talked to me, even once, knows, I am really random. I have some very strange and/or random thoughts all the time, and this was one of them. This is before all the 4th season jazz, because, well, I didn't see any of it. So this is how Magneto does it! How he makes all those tough decisions for his teams. So, on to the story!  
  
Magneto's Hard Choices  
  
Magneto sat in his office, made entirely of metal of coarse, staring out the massive window. He turned something over and over in his hands subconsiously as he talked to himself. "Pietro is a fool, not wanting this as his birthday present, he said he was too old, he said it was stupid, he said it didn't even work anyways, he was wrong. I'll show him, I'll show them all! Those people at the novelty store thought I was insane, they said it was a stupid gift for a 17-year-old son. Yeah, they'll see they'll all see, right?" he mumbled some what meniacly as he shook the Magic 8 ball in his hands. The answer came up through the blue liquid "yes." "Excellent..." he trailed off.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
There was a loud, echoing knock heard throughout the metal halls. Eric opened the door with his formidable magnetic powers with no effort. Piotr Rasputin walked in the room, his metal feet in turn hitting the cold metal floor. "sir, I did not mean to interrupt. I just needed to get your orders if we are to attack Singapore or not." Magneto didn't turn away from the window, instead he kept his back to Collossus, as to not show him the secret of his new empire. He secretly asked if they should, the answer came up, 'try again later.' "Well go some other time." was what Eric told his henchman as he walked out.  
  
A Little While Later  
  
A man with claws and fangs walked though the open doorway and up to Magento's large desk. "Professor Oyama wants me in Canada, do you need me here?" he snarled. Eric again kept his back to the man and asked his magic 8 ball secretly 'is it wise to let Victor go to Canada?' he shook it hard and looked through the little window at his answer, 'no doubt.' "No, Sabretooth, you may go." With that final note the man was gone.  
  
An Even Littler While Later  
  
Another man with bright orange hair entered the room, holding back his temptations to just melt the whole office he asked "Can we go melt the Artic Circle?" there was no answer for a second and the impatient St. John had to ask again "Ok can we PLEASE go melt the Artic Circle? Please? Please? Please? Ple-" Magneto cut his eager companion off there, a bit annoyed, he had already asked the 8 ball, and it's answer was 'most likely,' but then again he had asked if it was stupid to let Pyro go there. "No Pyro, we shall not be going there, not yet." Angry St. John left the office and headed downstairs to start a fire in the massive fireplace to warm up the building, because metal isn't the warmest insillation.  
  
A While Later  
  
Another guest soon arrived, this one stayed near the door and leaned against it's post shuffling a deck of playing cards. "C'we go an' fight mah Chere and hur team in dat Bayville?" he asked in his thick Cajun accent. A moment later Magneto has his reply, well rather the 8 ball's reply, "No doubt, go round up your team and I'll send out the orbs." Excitedly Remy LeBeau ran out of the room. "See now that my teams are gone, they can go show those ammatures in Bayville just how powerful the Magic-I am!!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N:I hope you liked my strange fanfic, it was meant for humor purposes. And the times where he did let someone go somewhere, actually happened in X-Men:Evolution. And Professor Oyama, is not someone I made up, that's the name of the scientist guy from 'Grim Reminder' Anyways I hope you liked it, please review! 


End file.
